You
by DrummingFreak101
Summary: A7X fic, Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan fanfiction. When Jimmy and Tristan meet, it's love at first sight, follow their relationship from high school to adulthood. Jimmy Sullivan/OC


-7 1/2 years earlier-

I went through the boxes in my spacious room, searching for school clothes. I groaned as I couldn't find anything, settling on a pair of red skinny jeans, a grey "Devil Wears Prada" shirt, and red Vans. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair, trying to make it halfway decent as I applied makeup.

"Tristan! You're gonna be late!" My mom yelled. I grabbed my backpack and car keys as I jogged down the flight of stairs.

"Love you all. Gotta go!" I said and walked out the door of our new house, we had moved to Huntington Beach from Arizona. I was dreading the day to come, new school, new friends, new Tristan. I refused to be the old Tristan. A girl who never stood out, the girl who had braces and glasses on my face, the girl who would never have a boyfriend. Now, my teeth are straight and I have contacts. I pulled into the student parking lot and grabbed my bag. I walked into the school and went to the dull office. They handed me a schedule and map of school campus and also a planner with the dress code and the normal. I looked at the schedule:

1st and 2nd - LANGUAGE ARTS - KARA HILL

3- Band- Grace Campbell

4- Advanced Music - Logan Koines

5- LUNCH-

6- Advanced math- John White

7- advanced science- Douglas Smith

8- history- Janey White

I sighed and walked to language arts, I liked to write but never really liked the class. I shyly walked into the classroom and the teacher noticed me immediately.

"You must be Tristan Woods, my name is Kara Hill, you can call me Ms. Hill or Ms. Kara, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" The twenty- something year old teacher said.

"Likewise." I smiled, flashing my pearly whites.

"You can sit next to Jimmy." She pointed to a seat in the far corner of the room.

I nodded and headed over to the seat. Jimmy looked at me and smiled

"My names jimmy, what's yours?" He said, I could already tell he was very easy-going.

"Tristan, nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"So you like rock music I assume?" He said, pointing at my shirt.

"Totally." I replied. "All I ever listen to really."

"Same here... I'm actually in a band that doesn't have a name, yet." He said with a encouraging smile. He snatched the schedule out of my hand, "all of our classes are the same!"

I smiled at his excitement and happy vibe he produced... Maybe, this wouldn't be bad after all. After language arts and our following classes, he would walk with me and introduce me to his friends. I walked to lunch by myself and I felt an arm pull on me.

"Sit with us!" Jimmy whined, receiving a questioning look from the lunch monitor. I sat down and sat with who I remembered to be Matt, Zack, Brian, and Johnny. I saw who I guessed to be the snobs walked by.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" The ring leader asked.

"I don't know... Am I?" I asked sarcastically.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends!" She squealed.

"Sure we are." I said with same tone as before with an eye roll.

She walked off, stilettos hitting the floor. The annoying click made me flinch. Jimmy looked at me suprised.

"What?" I asked.

"Vanessa Jones. The biggest walking mattress in the school." He said. The rest of the guys nodded.

I made a psh noise and continued talking to them.

"What's your history?" Matt asked.

"Well, I grew up in Sedona, Arizona. I was born on April 1st. I had my first piercing at twelve, I got into a lot of trouble and more that I will tell you about later. I came to Huntington because my stepdad got a job here." I said. " I'm not really that interesting besides music..." I continued

"What do you listen to?" Brian asked.

"Asking Alexandria, BVB, The Devil Wears Prada, Slipknot, and the classics like iron maiden." I said.

They all nodded, "Any instruments?"Zacky asked

"Drums, guitar, violin,piano, and vocals mostly."

"Cool!" Jimmy said, the bell rung and we all got up and walked to advanced math, maybe this school wasn't so bad.


End file.
